A typical table assembly comprises a top and two or more table support means, for example four legs or two pedestals, for supporting a table top. The support means are typically fastened to the ends of rails secured to the underside of the table top.
In a conventional arrangement of this type, a pair of wooden rails extend parallel to each other along the bottom surface of the table top and are secured thereto by appropriate screws or brackets, for example. The table support means may then be secured to the ends of the rails by appropriate screws which extend through the support means and into the wood at the ends of the rails. While adequate for many purposes, such constructions provide a support for the table top which is less secure than desirable, particularly over a long period of time, partly because the screws can loosen in the wood upon repeated removal and insertion in disassembling and reassembling the table, and partly because substantial leverage is exerted on the screws, tending to pull them or loosen them, when the table support means are subjected to torquing or pivoting forces about an axis normal to the length of the rails. Such forces exist, for example, when one moves a table about by seizing the top and dragging the table along rough and resistant surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful table assembly, and particularly a fastening arrangement for fastening the table support means to the table top.
Another object is to provide such a table system and fastening arrangement which is inexpensive, easy to assemble, and provides a firm, long-lasting and tight connection of the table support means to the rails.